


Silence

by acheforhim (oaknshild)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Ficlet, Lots of broken feelings, M/M, Made only for the suffering, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oaknshild/pseuds/acheforhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It wasn't real. A nightmare, nothing more.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feiticeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feiticeira/gifts).



The broken glass hit the floor, echoing in the empty hall, followed by a loud curse. Leaned over the kitchen counter, he heard as footsteps became stronger and stronger. He raised his head just in time to see him standing by the door.

His tears stained the dark sweater.

"I'm leaving."

It wasn't real. A nightmare, nothing more.

His limbs didn't obey him, and he couldn't find a way to drag him down, to bite him, to instill some sense in this foolish man, to sink his teeth into soft flesh, to rip his chest and swallow his heart whole.

All he could do was watch.

He watched as the deranged man grabbed a black duffel bag and filled it with a messy mix of clothes, he watched as he picked up his fake documents, he watched as he opened their secret vault and took three piles of notes. His dark curls hung over his eyebrows, nearly covering the reddened puffy eyes. Will sobbed quietly as his cheeks were continuously marked by his tears. The scar, not quite covered by his beard, shone red and bright.

 _Please, please, don't go_ , Hannibal wanted to say; he meant to say it. The words sank in his tongue and he could feel them choking him slowly.  _Please, don't leave me here alone, I have nothing else_.  _Please, I can't stand the darkness of a world without you - there's no world without you_.  _Please, you are the earth I land, the ocean in which I drown and all the skies above_.  _Please, I won't survive, you're my whole life_. _My whole soul_.

"Don't do this to me."

He stared at his hands. True to his name, Will would do only what he wished, and Hannibal was well aware of that.

He noticed as the man quivered, a painful groan leaving him despite of himself. Will tried to control his breath, overwhelmed by the sadness and despair that had begun to crawl to the depths of his being - his own sorrow and his husband's infallibly mirrored inside him. He could feel the scrutiny of maroon eyes over his skin, he could feel him hammering, trying to invade his skull.

Hannibal waited for a reply that didn't come.

When Will finally looked at him since his announcement, Hannibal gawked at the obstinate, distant coldness of his blue gaze.

He put his wedding ring on the nightstand.

It wasn't real.

"Out of my way", Will demanded, all his tension betrayed for the missing southern drawl on his words. Hadn't his husband -  _Hannibal -_  learnt to put his emotions at severe, inhuman control since the cold nights at the orphanage, Will would see tears moistening his aristocratic cheeks. "Leave me."

The first time Hannibal had obeyed orders against his own will, he lost his parents.

For the second time in his life, he obeyed.

He made his way out of the large room, his partner left right after. Will stopped at the front door, hand aiming the golden knob, and Hannibal put himself between them. He tilted his head instinctively, animal trapped and left to die. His eyes burned, his lungs failed him, his throat was dry. He could feel the last weakened heartbeats in the space between his ribs.

"You cross this door, William, and I'll have to kill you."

The smirk in reply was bitter and suddenly furious again.

Will darted his gaze to his own feet, shaking, before answering.

"No, you won't, Hannibal." His eyes were filled with tears once more. His sore throat jerked as he swallowed hard, the dry tug in his mouth deforming his expression as he looked back. "You won't hunt me down, you won't kill me. You won't cannibalize me. I'm not Mischa."

Hannibal felt a cold knife opening him, emptying him, spilling him out in front of the man. He could fall into his knees and beg, cry, promise; he could kill him just now. He could.

"You know I'm right." The voice was thick and hoarse due to the yelling of just hours before, already broken due the blatant lie he was about to tell. "You can't kill me, Hannibal, because you need me. I'm half of you." He breathed heavily. "You're not half of me."

Hannibal didn't notice he had moved away from the door. One blink, and Will was gone.

Suddenly everything was darkness.

Everything was silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I was a woman of more words.  
> This text is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
